Throughout history, people have decorated and altered the appearance of their bodies in many different ways. Body piercing is one of the oldest and most interesting forms of body modification, yet the reasons for piercing the body are as diverse as the cultures they come from. For example, tongue piercing was practiced in the ancient temples of the Aztecs and Mayans. Aztec and Mayan Shamans and High Priests pierced their tongues as part of a ritual to communicate with their gods. Nowadays, both men and women can find tongue piercing sexually arousing, useful for the adult market, as well as empowering as an expression of individuality. For some it is simply a fashion statement. Others use it to gain attention, or for its shock value. Some teens choose piercing as a statement of rebellion against society, parental values, or lifestyle practices, while others are merely exhibiting a personal preference.
To pierce the tongue, a clamp or forceps may be used to pinch the tongue and stretch it out. Tongue piercings are placed in the center of the tongue to minimize the risk of nerve and blood vessel damage. A hollow needle is passed through the tongue midline followed by the insertion of the body jewelry in the hole. The hollow needle is similar to the tip of a syringe, but with jewelry in it. When the needle is threaded out, the jewelry remains. Various kinds of jewelry or pierced tongue ornaments include barbells, captive bead rings, which are rings connected by a ball, and other screw-on ornaments. A barbell is a metal rod with threads on both ends that have balls that screw on either end. Because of the invasive nature of the piercing process, non-toxic metals such as surgical steel, 14K gold, niobium, or titanium are often recommended for the tongue jewelry to avoid infections and allergic reactions. The procedure itself may be painful. In addition, unsterile piercing equipment and needles can spread serious infection, hepatitis, tetanus, or possibly even HIV. There is also a risk of nerve and blood vessel damage. Symptoms following a piercing may include pain, swelling, infection, and increased salivary flow. Healing requires four to six weeks, in the absence of complications. There is typically no anesthesia during the procedure.
Other problems associated with oral piercing include tooth trauma, tongue swelling, interference with chewing, swallowing, and speaking, increase of saliva flow, metal hypersensitivity, foreign debris in the piercing site, allergic reactions, and altered taste buds. Moreover, there may be irritation to the gums and frenulum (the web of tissue which runs lengthwise along the underside of the tongue, usually present in most people to some degree). Over the long term, continued irritation may cause erosion of the gums and possibly bone loss beneath the gums. Tooth trauma including chipped and cracked teeth and enamel erosion are also risks of tongue piercing. Chipped and cracked teeth are subject to accelerated decay and exposure of the nerve (root) which could require endodontistry (root canal). In addition, piercing through the frenulum often leads to scarring, especially if the frenulum is large or extrudes making it necessary to have the frenulum clipped by a dentist or oral surgeon.
Aside from the health and body issues associated with tongue piercing, the stigma associated with tongue and other piercings often causes people to shy away from such permanent piercings. For example, there may be situations (e.g. job interviews) where piercings need to be hidden and the wearer tongue jewelry free. For many people otherwise interested in tongue piercing, the pain, risks, and/or stigma associated with tongue piercing are too significant and too permanent.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a novel tongue jewelry clip and method that enable the wearing of tongue jewelry without necessarily requiring piercing of the tongue. There is a further need for a tongue jewelry clip and method that are substantially noninvasive and painless, without substantially any long-term deleterious effects. There is a still further need for a tongue jewelry clip and method that are easily and readily placed on the tongue and removed easily by the wearer. There is an additional need for a tongue jewelry clip and method that are substantially comfortable and safe in the mouth. There is another need for a tongue jewelry clip and method that permit thorough cleaning to allow for placement in the mouth. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.